


Wine Tasting

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nigel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not sure that is a thing but hey who cares, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Rutting, Smut, Top Lee, Wine, Wine Kink, scar kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Nigel comes home from a long day of work, all he wants is a beer, but Lee has another idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Oliver for this.

When Nigel gets home he's hit with the sudden silence inside the apartment.

It's quiet, very quiet.

Now from years of living with Lee Fallon, his Lee Fallon, the wonderful wine man he met in a bar by chance. But from years of living with the lovable man, he knew that no way on Hell would there be a reason for the apartment to be quiet. Nevertheless, silence.

Shrugging, Nigel kicks off his shoes, and makes his way down to the kitchen for a beer. Sadly, that doesn't happen.

Because there in Nigel and Lee's shared bedroom is Lee, laying on the bed with a glass of wine in hand. He forgets about the bee, making beeline for the bed in an instance. Lee doesn't seem to notice Nigel's sudden appearance, until the older man is wrapped around him, aggressive lips pressing kisses onto his neck. Lee startles, but smiles at his big bear, turning the head to the side so he could kiss Nigel back.

"Hi baby, I wasn't expecting you back so soon, how was work?" Lee ask, sighing to himself as Nigel rubs his scruff against his skin.

"Fucking borning,' he growls, nibbling at the bottom of Lee's ear. "Everyone was a fucking idiot, didn't know how to fucking do their fucking job."

"Oh, my poor bear, having to deal with a bunch of assholes all day long, getting all stressed out from them." Lee coos, turning around completelty so he could kiss Nigel better.

The older man moans into the kiss, hands grabbing at the younger man's clothes, trying to remove them there. But Lee doesn't seem to give him what he wants. The younger man, holds the wine carefully in his hand, pushing the older man down so he can sit on top of him. Nigel moans at the sight of his lover on top of him, Lee is like a god staring down at him, and Nigel is his faithful worshiper.

"Does my big bear need some love to let out all that anger?" Lee coos, running long fingers up ans down the others chest. Unbuttoning his shirt as he went, Nigel helps the younger man to remove his shirt as he goes. Paying no kind to the glass of wine in the others hand. Lee laughs as Nigel grumbles when he pays more attention to Nigel's chest hair.

"What don't like it when I'm paying more attention to you hair instead of something else." He smirks, tugging a little as he goes.

"Maybe. Maybe I just enjoy looking up at you like this." Nigel shrugs, putting his hands behind his head. Lee smirks, sinking back a little so he could rub against his hardening cock. Nigel's jaw drops at the feeling of rough fabric against his cock, Lee always seems to know just what he wants.

And good god does he want the man right now. To just flip them over, tear off the offending clothing and take him there. Instead he lays motionless under the younger man's control, bucking up to meet with his grinding hips, and moaning words of prays to him. Lee smiles, letting Nigel enjoy his fun while it last, before getting off him to unbutton his pants. Nigel gets the memo only a few minutes after, reaching down to make faster work of Lee's one-handed attempt. Before he knows it he's laying down bare before the man.

But Lee has already seen all of his skin, his vast landscape of scars of old tales. He has already heard their past stories, their tales of anger and sorrow mixed into a hazey past of cruelty. Nigel's heart had been broken and taped together when Lee had found him, and slowly over time he has stitched the instrument back together. Pieces are still kissing,.but he knows one day they'll find a way back into their space. So for now, he kisses at his favorite scar-a strange zig-zag scare where Nigel had fought off two men with knives while drunk, that story always made him laugh-and made his way down to his cock.

Nigel's cock was large, if there was a way to describe the man it would be grizzly. (Like a bear, which mind you is Lee's favorite animals.) His body was lean and muscular, saved for the small pouch on his stomach, that which Lee enjoyed to lavish with kisses. But for now, he played flat on his stomach to kiss at the base of his girth. Gripping the covers under him, Nigel held himself still, as the younger man planted such tender kisses to his skin. Before Lee, it was rough and quick, now he finds himself always basking in their...love making.

Yes, that is what it is. They aren't fucking each other, it's not another one night stand, or another fave to forget. No this is a face, a man, that Nigel wants to keep hold of, and remember forever. Where before fucking was just pleasure for him, but now, well Nigel has found himself trying things he wouldn't have ever done before. Nigel was a natural top, that's obvious. Buy lately he's fallen in love with just watch Lee bouncs on his heavy cock, balls slapping against his stomach as he rode Nigel like a life line.

Lee nuzzles his nose into the hair art he base of Nigel's dock, taking in his strong musky scent he loves so much. He turns his head to the side so he can go back at planting losses to Nigel's cock. Both men moan at the soft touch, Nigel trying to reach down and grab at Lee's hair, but to no use since fic hair is always cute short. Lee licks up Nigel's balls, nipping slightly at the bottom before sucking on it. It's when he remembers the fact that he's trying to hold a wine glass in hand, that he get a sudden idea.

"Nigel."

"Lee?"

"Do you trust me?"

Nigel raises an eyebrow at that, looking down at Lee. The younger man is staring right back up to him, with those wide soulful blue eyes. He smiles, laying his head back down to the pillow. "Of course, baby, why wouldn't I, you are the only person I would trust with my life."

"This might be a little cold."

"What was-FUCK!"

Nigel reaches down on an instant to where his cock is, but Lee is swatting his hands away in an instance. Because after the young man decided to unceremoniously pour his cold ass wine on Nigel's cock, the man is place his hot mouth onto Nigel's cock. Engulfing him in the heat as he goes down to the base. Nigel jerks, his hip bucking up in a sudden reaction to Lee's lips.

"HOLY-Fuck! Lee! Give a man a warning next-ah! Time." Nigel grunts, trying to keep his hips from slamming into Lee's mouth.

Lee hums in response, not caring what the man has to say at the moment, because right now he is in absolute Nirvana. God damn. He should have tried this months ago. The sweet, burning taste of red wine mixing with Nigel's musky cock, with a slight taste of added salt. He has to moan at the taste, and stop himself from swallowing Nigel's entire cock down his throat. Instead he settles for just bobbing his head up and down.

"Fucking Hell, baby, that feels so good." Nigel groans, slidding into a blissful glaze.

Lee slips down to the bottom, rolling his cock around his mouth, before pulling off with a wet pop. He moves down to his balls to lap at them, wine slipping down the skin and onto his tounge. Once he's satisfied with his cleaning, he pours more onto Nigel's cock then swoops in with his mouth again. Nigel's body reacts violently to Lee's mouth, bucking and twisting to get more of the warmth on his cock.

Keeping up with the man, Lee pushes down on his hips to hold Nigel down to the bed, where he sucks vigorously on him. Nigel melts into the feeling, his kind getting foggy with lust, and loosing his voice to just moans and whines. He wonders if the younger man knows how much his mouth is affecting him, all of the days previous stress just suddenly up lifts itself from him. And now he finds himself fallen into a glaze.

His body stuck in the throes of lust, Nigel grips onto the bedsheets, giving of a slight scratchy warning before coming into Lee's warm mouth. The younger man laps up the taste, moaning as it mixes rather well with the burning wine as they both g down his throat.

When he sits back up to smack his lips, he grins down at the pile of bones and hair below him. Nigel is in complete Heaven at the moment, his body singing a tuney haze, as he tries to focus on one thing. His Lee, his beautiful, talented Lee is there smiling down at him. If he wasn't so glazy at the moment, he'd pull him down for a kiss. Instead, he smiles back, rubbing circles as best as he can with his boneless arms.

"Well...that was fun." He croaks, giving a toothy smile back to him. Lee chuckles, leaning down to plant a kiss onto Nigel's lips, before getting off the bed. Probably to shower, Nigel thinks.

He doesn't go to shower.

Instead, Lee walks back in with a full bottle of white wine, settling it down next to the bed as he climbs back onto Nigel. His smile is wicked, and Nigel can't help but groan as he feels his cock start to fill up, again.

"Oh, we're not finished yet, Nigel. I want to know what this kind of wine taste with you, I need to have a full dinner list for the next time we do this." Lee smirks, rubbing up against his cock a bit.

"Oh, fuck."

"Fuck, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it in the comments, I might do another one! Thanks for the love!


End file.
